


Hunger

by TDotBabs



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: Donnie's got an appetite!Originally written in 2008





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally stay away from RPF, but this is more based on the NKOTB novels that came out in the 90s. For whatever reason, the stories always portrayed Donnie with a bizarre insatiable hunger, to the point where in one book, he threatens to eat like a normal person and almost starves himself in the process. I always found this darkly amusing, so decided to expand on that.

Larry backed up against the brick wall in the alley he was cornered in, heart pounding.  His only way out was the fire escape above him, but the lowest beam of the iron staircase was just out of jumping reach.  The reason of his entrapment was crouched a few feet away, in front of him, coming slowly closer, like a wolf stalking its prey. 

Regarding the beast in front of him, Larry’s mind absently flashed back to a week ago.  When he first got the job at the arena, he figured it would be a neat job to have, especially since he was to be working the night of the New Kids on the Block concert.  Granted he was never a fan, but with the New Kids being so popular, he was pretty jazzed.  “Who knows,” he thought at the time.  “Maybe I’ll get lucky and meet one of them or something.”

“Or something” indeed.  Larry wondered whether anyone would believe him about his current predicament, should he get out of this alive.  His captor was still in its concert attire, comprised of a black shirt and torn jeans.  Though the black bandanna around its head was gone, allowing tousled sandy brown hair to fall over its eyes and down the shoulders.  Hazel eyes flashed ferally at Larry, and the face which was most familiar to young girls as a playful smile or sexy pout was narrowed in a fierce gesture.  Its lips were pulled back, baring teeth which gleamed in the orange light of the nearby streetlamp.  The creature was growling, a low sound rumbling from deep in its throat, and a string of spittle ran from its jaw, dripping onto the pavement.  
It was crazy how fast it all happened.  Larry was around the back of the arena near where the band had parked the tour busses.  He had snuck around back, mainly to catch a quick smoke break, but also in vague hopes of maybe running into a band member or two while he was at it.  Wishful thinking, sure.  But he got his wish.  He saw the figure emerge from the backstage entrance and look warily around, pausing briefly.  He then moved closer to Larry, making his way towards one of the busses.  Larry recognized the figure and approached him, waving, as he called out his name.  “Hey…Donnie, right?”  Suddenly the figure froze, and looked right at him.  Larry stopped, something deep within him, something deep and primal warning him something was very wrong.  He regarded Donnie, confused for a moment, and looked around before noise and sudden movement snapped his attention to the singer, who had suddenly let out a snarl and was now charging at him, and closing in fast. 

Larry felt his balls crawl into his throat as he turned and ran.  Footsteps and harsh breathing behind him told Larry that Donnie wasn’t far behind.  “Too fast…he’s running unnaturally fast.”  Larry thought frantically.  The singer wasn’t the slightest bit winded after the two hour show.   Larry, on the other hand was starting to wheeze, tiring.  If he was going to escape, he was going to have to find some way to lose the singer.  He ran around the side of the building and sprinted down an alley.  A few twists and turns found Larry looking frantically for anything…a dumpster, a fire escape, a fence, something to climb.  A heavy object to throw, anything.  But no such luck.  Running down one last narrow corridor found Larry in his current predicament; backed up against a high brick wall with a fire escape taunting him just out of jumping range.  Spotting a large piece of rubble in the corner, he had attempted to throw it at Donnie.  But his aim was off, and though his predator cried out as it grazed his shoulder, Larry had failed to injure Donnie enough to make his escape.

Larry shrank back further against the wall, as Donnie approached him.  He had changed his stance and crouched down a little further.  His throat dry, and his whole body shaking like a leaf, Larry tried to talk to the singer-turned-feral-monster in front of him.  But all he could get out was a whispery, “W-why…?”

“I’m hungry,” the creature growled, more saliva dripping freely down its chin, glistening in droplets on the small goatee.  “I didn’t get enough to eat before the show.  I need food, and I need it now.”

Larry’s final thought was how the beast in front of him still snarled in a Boston accent.  Then the creature hunkered down, and lunged.  Teeth sank into Larry’s throat and tore, and then he knew no more.

The alley was silent save for the subtle sounds of meat being ripped from bone and devoured, mingled with the grunts of the predator as it ate its meal.


End file.
